


Matching Baggage

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighters, Issues, Romance, common ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Eliot is a good match for a female Mossad agent who's great in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Baggage

Sometimes, when you're about to have, you know, a nice night, you might need to explain to that person that a couple of those scars are not actually scars yet but are recent injuries. And you might want to be a little careful around them.

And sometimes you might need to warn them that there are certain ways that are safe to use to wake you up in the morning. And certain ways that are not.

And if you hear something that sounds a little to close in pitch to a gun being cocked, then you'll probably need to stop whatever you're doing to verify that the apartment is secure. Even if what you're doing is not something you would ever, ever, ever stop doing by choice.

And sometimes, when you explain this stuff, you get the look that says "How did I end up in bed with this freak?"

And sometimes you get the fake brave smile that says "I can handle this. Really I can. I don't want to run home and call my friends and ask them all if it's even worth it to try and have something with this damaged, damaged soul. It's all good."

And sometimes you get the look that says, "Poor thing, I'm gonna make all your pain go away." That's the worst one. Not just because it's stupid to think that pain goes away. But because it's always from someone who has absolutely no right to pity you.

But sometimes - if you're really lucky - you find someone who can handle it. Who gives you just the same set of explanations, who tells you how to avoid accidentally hurting or being hurt, and expects you to listen in a businesslike and considerate way. Just a necessary step, like walking through the door before you get into the room.

Some people like to make sex a battle.

But some people know that sex is the one place that doesn't have to be. And no matter how wild and unpredictable it is, no matter how much strength and tactics are in play, you both are 100% aware that this is nothing like a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on Livejournal,
> 
> Prompt was Leverage, Eliot/author's choice (maybe a certain character from 2.07), Looking for bagage to match my own


End file.
